the_commentary_communityfandomcom-20200214-history
TheMentalSpaghettiNoodle 2900
The Direct Messenger 88 is a commentator who started in February of 2017. History From September 2016 to January 2017, he entered the review community as JoshTheCelluloader, but because of drama within the review community, it caused him to leave reviews. He originally was going to take a break from any content until he could finally get a microphone, but promptly found out about commentaries from Brainulator9. In February, he made a commentary on Nihilistic Snake. It gained attention from some of the CC. At that time, he was named CellSDJoshua. In March, he made a commentary on The Masked Reviewer And rebranded himself as The Direct Messenger 88. Later that month, he saw an ad from the Syndicate of Outcasted Commentators channel and went to Nihilistic Snake. He was able to join, and it became a turning point for him. Even later that month, he created the commentary group, Corporation of the Alternative Nitpickers. In April, he was asked to join The Commentator's Court and obliged. Drama with Obscurian resulted in his eventual leave from C.A.N. He then made a deviantArt commentary on Azelf101 and felt satisfied. After Flames of Insanity commentated on him, he felt great. However, a few days later, he quit S.O.C., T.C.C., C.D.I., and C.A.N., as he felt dissatisfied with himself as an individual commentator since he felt as if people didn't really care if he stopped or continued. Because of personal reasons, he stopped attempting commentaries until he can get the right equipment. He rejoined S.O.C. a month later and made another commentary out of boredom. Starting from mid-May 2017, his DM88 channel became a shitpost, updates, and mirror channel. While he at first, preferred to keep his new commentary channel unknown to most people. However, after having watched a commentary from Doodletones on U Tube Dude, he decided to release the link to the public. His new commentary channel is called *speakerspell29*. He privated his 4 commentaries in his original channel and then he reuploaded them onto the speakerspell channel. He was later added back into T.C.C. He changed the name of his commentary channel a couple weeks later to dark0wehigurashianthology29. Not for any particular reason, he just thought it up while half-asleep on a Sunday morning an thought it sounded cool. Later that day, he changed it again to darkcicada29. He left the CC on June 9, 2017 due to a multitude of problems. He is still doing the commentaries, but is just disassociating with the CC. He had also left SOC for personal reasons not fit for the wiki. After that, he now posts memes and shitposts on Discord servers and changed his channel name to Toronto Direct. In July of 2017, he moved to the DeviantART Ranting Community. On the 16th, Josh did a Rion, and returned to the CC a month after leaving. He was unsuccessful in distancing himself, so he decided to just come back. On the 22nd, he took a hiatus from commentaries. (That does not mean he left the CC) In August 2017, he changed his name to TheMentalSpaghettiNoodle 2900. He later uploaded a commentary on Frozen Angel. On the 23rd, he rejoined D.O.C. On September 8, 2017, he changed his name back to The Direct Messenger 88. Left D.O.C. on the 11th. The day after, he quit commentaries and left the CC. He has, however, been wanting to return to commentaries. Avatars * Ren (DearS) * Maya Jingu (Burn-Up W/Excess) * OC (Joke Main) * Roxanne (A Goofy Movie) * Ako Tamaki (And You Thought There Was Never a Girl Online) * Totoro (My Neighbor Totoro) * Kotonoha Katsuragi (School Days) * Satoko Houjou (Higurashi When They Cry) * Lisbeth (Sword Art Online) * Text (Joke) * Dave Gahan (Depeche Mode) (Joke Main) * Dokuro-chan (Bokusatsu Tenshii Dokuro-chan) * Billy Idol (Billy Idol) (Joke) * Sunako Kirishiki (Shiki) * Kaoru (I Can't Understand What My Husband Is Saying) * Princess Leia (Joke) * Mina Ashido (Boku no Hero Academia) (Joke) * XJ9 (My Life as a Teenage Robot) (Joke) Planned Avatars * Thugnificent (The Boondocks) (Main) * Black Dynamite (Black Dynamite) (Main) * Numemon (Digimon) (Main) * Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Female Buu Fan Art * Hajime (I Can't Understand What My Husband Is Saying) * Lil Dicky (Professional Rapper) * Rocko (Rocko's Modern Life) * Gerald (Hey Arnold!) * Dib (Invader Zim) * Kyon (The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya) * Plucky Duck (Tiny Toon Adventures) * Cool Cat (Cool Cat Saves the Kids) * Bosko (Looney Tunes) * Shaggy (Scooby-Doo) * Noob Saibot (Mortal Kombat) * 10 Year Old Noodle (Gorillaz) * Stuffed Monkey (On His Joseph Rex Channel) * DatDamnMonsterFish (There's Nothing Out There!) * Monster (Mortal Kombat) * Toaster (The Brave Little Toaster) People he commentated on On YouTube * Nihilistic Snake (unlisted, reuploaded) * The Masked Reviewer (unlisted, reuploaded) * Cl0wn-DUD3 (joke) (unlisted, reuploaded) * lyricshooter (joke) * Marshall Hensho (joke) * BruskPoetProductions (unlisted, reuploaded) * Phantomstrider Clone (unlisted, reuploaded) * TylorGoldenYoshi * Discount * Captain Cole Crunch (unfinished and postponed) * Mikey Brewer (unfinished, unlisted) * Synth Mav (joke) * The Alt-CC (joke) * The Yeags (joke) * beck (joke) * Kirbystarwarrior (joke) * SL4Y3R * SkiHound * Mikey Brewer * Doodletones (joke) * Upload Loading Times (joke) * The Cartoon Critic (semi-joke) * iPhone 4gs (joke) * Empire of Worldwide Weebs (joke) * Frozen Angel * SonicTheDarkEX * Vii Omega * SuperFunnyBros (joke) On DeviantART * Azelf101 (unlisted) * Nebula Badger (unlisted) * Supersonicward15 (unlisted) * Cinematic Venom (unlisted) People who commentated on him * Flaming swords man * Halofan hp00 (four times) (thrice a joke) (all deleted, two reuploaded) * Pokefan the Weirdo * NaiTaiDai * SonicTheDarkEX * Fukiryuko and 8363MTR Commentaries Commentaries by Darkcicada29 Trivia * He is an amateur guitarist and songwriter * Dislikes most of his comms, except for his Pokefan and SlayerIsTheStuff commentaries. * He likes ODD, despite their inactivity. * Wants to do music and shitposting as a hobby. * Still finds commentaries to be interesting, but dislikes the CC. * He likes helping out newer and lower-grade commentators even after having left, as he feels they'll get no attention otherwise. * He switched over to a Text-to-Speech software for his commentaries starting with his 5th one. He doesn't like his voice, and he likes how the service makes him sound closer to a female in his videos. * His Numemon avatar was inspired by the commentary Azelf101 did on Dicksponge Ent. * Was introduced to the CC by Brainulator9 and The Cartoon Critic. * His favorite commentators (A.K.A. Senpais) are MidnightAnubis, HalfBoiledHero, and Cody Briscoe. * He was the founder of the commentary group, Corporation of the Alternative Nitpickers. However, DM left and NaiTaiDai is currently the new leader. * His favorite genres of music include new wave, hip-hop, and 90s rock. * His four favorite music artists are Depeche Mode, Billy Idol, Gorillaz, and Lil Dicky. * His original commentary name was CellSDJoshua. * One of the few people to have regularly done commentaries on DeviantART. * Is the reason for the second rebranding of Obscurian. Blaze even shares his new name with one of DM's old channel's name. * Prefers to be called Josh or DM88, despite Josh not being his real name. * People end up calling him either Direct, Messenger, DM88, DM, Obscurian, or Josh. Category:2017 Category:Commentators